


Climax

by FloodFeSTeR



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Angry Sam Winchester, Blood Kink, Brother/Sister Incest, Conflict, Confusion, Consent Issues, Creepy, Dark Fantasy, Dean Talks Dirty, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Guilty Dean, Hallucinations, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Internal Conflict, Intimacy, Masturbation in Shower, Menstrual Sex, Poor Life Choices, Porn With Plot, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Repressed Memories, Scary Dean, Threesome - F/M/M, Twisted, Vaginal Fingering, Winchester Sandwich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloodFeSTeR/pseuds/FloodFeSTeR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nellie is Dean and Sam's younger sister, who is plagued by consistent nightmares of her tangle with Lucifer. One night, after waking from one said nightmare, she goes to Dean's bedroom for comfort and gets more than some brotherly love.</p><p>*Attention: This has been widdled down to a couple of chapters because of my muse fluttering the fuck away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE READ**
> 
> I don't honestly know what posessed me to write this but I had this undeniable urge to do so. There is technically a set number of chapters, but I don't wanna get ahead of myself just yet so its left open-ended.
> 
> This story may be triggering/traumatic/just plain twisted to some people and to them, I tell you not to comment nasty things. If you don't like the elements, why read? Tags will be added as I go but I want to keep some things a secret because there is an actual plot but the first several chapters are mainly domestic/copious smut and other things that are tagged.

Taboo  

[ta-boo]    adjective

1\. proscribed by society as improper or unacceptable.

Or, otherwise known as the story of my fucking life.

Here's the deal: I'm the good kid.

The good Winchester.

I don't hunt. I don't fight the bad guys, but I know how to. I stayed in classes, even on the road, with a tutor that was developed especially for my special little case -- well, Mrs. Gregory thought I was a bubble-girl case, but I digress. Keep your location a secret and you can do wonders on a computer, they really are amazing; I keep mine as close as Sam keeps his, is all I'm saying.

Anyway, what was I saying? -- Oh! Right, I'm the _Good_ Winchester. Dean and Sam are my older brothers -- Sam was born just a few months earlier, but I'm still the baby sister, something Dean frequently uses as fodder for the fire. I mean, I love my brothers and all but. . .some slack would be nice.

They still treat me like the baby sister even though I'm pushing adulthood, never allowing me to go on hunts -- which I'm not too concerned about anyway -- but Dad would be disappointed. He wasn't as opposed to me and education as he was to Sam, but he still taught me the same way he did my brothers, still gave me that Marine flak and I never had to worry about being on the loosing end of a fight.

Dad wanted me to follow in his footsteps, just like Sam and Dean. Still, whenever it came down to a hunt, I was never really needed, and that tradition still followed after his death.

Tonight, he and Sam had just gotten home from a case that kept them away longer than usual -- around three weeks -- and the only thing I caught from their explanation was something to do with a Golem -- I think. I don't really pay attention to it tonight because I don't feel like bothering them about Midol and my cramps are killing me, and that's all I can think about so I'm sure its all that will come out of my mouth should I open it. I'm guaranteed nightmares too, always have bad nightmares when my periods are this. . .I guess potent would be a good word to use.

They seem oblivious to my grumblings about being stabbed in the pelvis, Dean setting up his drinking area with Sam chuckling his agreements that alcohol is deserving. I don't drink thanks to Dad and his scare tactics for the only daughter so I just watch them for a moment before announcing my departure. Again, they don't notice, which makes me roll my eyes as I stand to leave.

I took my shower, shut down the computer, managed to kiss them both goodnight and trotted off to bed because it was still one in the morning and I was tired. I was about to start my online college courses and wanted to get a schedule (I like to keep a routine) going before the week was up so I didn't end up slacking off on my work. I had stolen one of Dean's oversized AC⚡DC shirt with a young, blurry version of Brian Johnson on the front and only wore that -- plus a scathing pair of underwear because I was on the rag. Usually, I go in dressed like a nun but I was just so worn from the blood loss that I didn't even cover up -- just fell on top of the sheets and groaned into the pillow until I fell into a fitful sleep.

 

* * *

I think my phone says three in the morning, but I don't really care because I'm a little pissy by being awake in general.

My nightmare. . .it consisted of Lucifer, as most of my nightmares did no matter the situation we're in; it could be the perfect day complete with birds chirping and I would still dream of _him_. I hadn't necessarily gotten personal with the Devil himself, but I had night terrors of him taking Sam and his mental play had possibly irrevocably damaged me.

I sit up slowly and run a shaky hand through my hair, pausing and touching my cheeks when I find a wetness -- tears. I swallow around the lump in my throat and wiggle around to the edge of the bed, my legs wobbling as I stand.

I find the bathroom, then Dean's bedroom door. Always go to Dean for nightmares, because. . .well, I mean, do I really need to spell out the obvious reason? He's my big brother. And Sam has his own nightmares, so I don't need to burden him with my own.

It's routine at this point, so I don't bother with knocking, I just slip inside. He has this night light thing on in the corner of the room, but it's crappy and I can only see a couple inches around the side of the bed its on. But I know the bed and Dean sleeps on the right so I go left, sighing into the sheets when I feel how warm they are. I don't cuddle up to him like I used to, seeing as I'm an adult now that's kind of weird so I just curl up with my back to him, just feeling safe within the vicinity of him. It doesn't stop the nightmares, but it does help when I wake up and scream for Lucifer to go away, to leave me alone.

My grumbling about being a woman must wake Dean because I hear a grunt behind me and then feel him against me, like how we used to cuddle when I was a little girl -- usually after an hour of begging and pleading, one time offering a virgin sacrifice.

Which prompted his teasing of me being a virgin.

So your fifteen year old sister wants to cuddle? Indulge her and don't poke at her virgin status like its a bad thing.

Maybe I should have been more keen to the way Sam scolded him back then, because right now would _not_ be happening.

I would have kept my distance. And possibly hated my brother. Or not.

"D-Dean," I stutter, blinking out of my sleepy haze when I feel his fingers prodding at the inside of my left thigh. "Dean - stop," _weak, Nellie, weak._

He hums into my hair but doesn't say anything, which leads me to think that he's still asleep and I can just wiggle out of this -- fat chance. His other arm manages under me, wrapping and pulling me hard against his chest, making me whimper at the pressure it's putting on my already bad cramps.

He hums again, nuzzling into my neck and pressing a small kiss to my pulse point -- which makes me gasp. I buck my hips away from his hand, but its hard when he won't let my hips go even if he's in some kind of sleep-state thing. I whimper, heart racing violently in my chest as his fingers find what they must have been searching for. They stroke back and forth over my heated pussy, a barrier of thin panties between us.

 _Pants_.

I'm forever wearing pants if I can get out of this.

Its wrong. This is so terribly wrong, but I don't want to like. . .scream and risk waking Sam. I don't want him mad at Dean for basically molesting me in his sleep. I want to get Dean awake and stop this so the deal is left between us. But, my basic thrashing is doing nothing to wake him up and his fingers are teasing the edge of my panties crotch. I can feel the heat stirring between my legs, not really familiar or new to me.

" _Dean_ ," my voice has gone up a pitch, pleading before I cry. "Dean, Dean please wake up," I push back against him but it does nothing.

And then he murmurs against my throat, pressing a gentle kiss where he breathes.

" _Nellie_."

My entire body goes slack and then hitches when that big middle finger he's been teasing me with slips around cotton.

I can honestly say I'm shocked by the moan that comes from my lips when he slowly slides that finger into me -- _tampon!_ Fucking fuck I forgot it on that half asleep trip to the bathroom! But would that have made a difference? If my thrashing didn't stop his incestuous-sleeping pursuit, would that really have done anything?

And he knows its me, or is at least dreaming of me or whatever. Is it exactly what's happening, that dream of his? Or is it just that dream he had of me and him in that diner in Oklahoma --

"Dean," I whisper, close my eyes, relaxing against him, shameful hand coming up to trace his hand, mold against it as he starts to thrust a second finger in and out of me. "D-Dean," I moan, my hips rocking. " _Oh!_ "

My cheeks are burning with shame, but the knots in my belly are bursting, thrusting in time with my hips and his hand and there are stars behind my lids as I experience my first orgasm that's not self-induced. There's pain, of regret and self hatred and just the general disgust I should feel for what's happening but there's also another part of me that doesn't seem to be clicking together that this is so wrong.

I've never cared for sex or stuff like that, but I have never felt anything quite as amazing as this. His fingers drag and pull inside of me, drawing out quick little pants and groans, make my hips roll in suppressed instinct.

"Unhftt. . .unhftt. . .unhftt. . ." I grind down on his hand and gasp when his thumb finds my clit. " _Ah!_ " I tremble and arch back into him.

I kind of wonder if he's awake or not, but he's mumbling incoherently into my ear. I don't try to figure it out anymore, I don't really care because it's done and over with. If he's awake, he's awake and if he's asleep. . .it just doesn't matter anymore.

My eyes fight to roll back into my head as I quiver against him, holding tight to the hand that is cozy as can be inside of me. I pull his hand away when I become too sensitive, gasping and panting as I'm still pressed hard against him, the hard on in his briefs.

Everything in me goes rigid when I hear his muffled grunt and the flick of his head trying to pull out of my hair. His arm loosens around my waist and I can just imagine him trying to figure out what's going on, if I'm some strange girl and why I'm holding onto his wrist, why its still in my panties. . .

"Nellie?"


	2. Chapter 2

Its a scramble to separate ourselves, Dean doing most of the scrambling where as I just sit there staring into the darkness. The lamp clicks on and I shiver as I rock slowly onto my back, clenching the sheets in my hands as I stare at my brother with wide eyes and closed lips.

Dean is standing at the foot of the bed and looks confused, maybe even a little appalled. The fingers on his left hand are tinted red, just like my cheeks when he notices; he bluntly inhales the scent, but says nothing. Dean shakes his head and walks around the edge of the bed, wincing when I scramble into a ball against the pillows. There's a heavy sigh when he sits down, disheveled and obviously a little shaken. Did he think I was trying to scramble away from him from _fear?_

"Nellie," his voice is scratchy. "Nellie, what the Hell," I'm so happy he doesn't beat around the bush.

I swallowed, pulling my hands into my lap. "I. . .I had a nightmare about Lucifer again," there's the defense I was looking for to begin with; I should have woken him up when I came in. "And I-I came in and you wrapped an arm around me," I closed my eyes, tracing my fingers around by sore waist. "You. . .I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't and you --"

"Okay," I opened my eyes, watching him scoot closer to me. "Okay, shit Nellie I'm _so_ sorry. I didn't hurt you did I? Shit, shit I'm so sorry," his hands hesitate, like he wants to comfort me but doesn't know if its his place now.

I swallowed thickly and shook my head, looking down. "No, you didn't hurt me," I murmured.

He continued to babble, brush his hands through his hair, fidget on the bed, berate himself and I just sat there in silence. I stared at him, running my hand up under my shirt and stroking my stomach absentmindedly. I could still feel it, the lingering tingles of pleasure my heart was pumping away. Was it strange I didn't feel bad at all? That I. . .actually _liked_ that? My God, I mean I got off on my brothers hand and what the Hell does that make me? Some inbred hick? Its disgusting, its immoral its. . .its. . .

"Oh my God," I reached my hands up, burying my face against my palms. "I'm _disgusting,_ " I hiss, it comes out just as hysterical as I think it deserves to be.

"Nellie," I can tell he thinks its a bad idea, but Dean pulls me against him like he always does, trying to comfort the hysterical baby sister. "Nellie, you're not anything like that," he sounds angry but I can't bare to look up at him. "If anyone here is disgusting its me. I'm so sorry, what do you want me to do? Tell me what to do and I'll do it. _Anything_."

My lower lip trembled and I realize I'm actually crying, which only produces more tears. _Push him away you idiot._ _Tell him how disgusting you are, how you both know you had the strength to get his hand to stop long enough._ _Tell him shit he already knows, like how you want to just lock this all up, throw away the key, ignore it like the Winchesters do to most of their family problems_. Instead of saying any of that, I keep my lips sealed shut, choking on a sob as I lean into Dean and find comfort where my rational side is harping that I should be putting as much distance between us as possible. He sighs into my hair, stroking it back to rest his cheek on the top of my head, his left hand hooking into the back of my knees and moving me so I'm not hanging off the edge of the bed.

"I-I'm sorry," I hiccup, pulling back slightly but still not looking up at his face.

"Why are you apologizing," he sounds slightly annoyed and I wince.

"I. . ." I swallow and shake my head, pushing my hair back. "I just, I _really_ liked it," I squeezed my eyes shut again.

Silence.

Was that what I wanted? No, I wanted to stuff this all away, be done with the moment and let that be it. Never have I had these thoughts, never have I ever looked at either of my brothers in any other way than my brothers. There was never an inappropriate moment, except for accidently catching each other naked or in the shower. But, lets face it, sharing tiny motel rooms with three busy siblings -- you're eventually gonna see something you didn't mean to. And that was it, and that only happened a handful of times but, thinking a little, there were a few lingers I didn't acknowledge. . .of mine and Sam, Dean. Maybe it was my mind making up things to cushion the blow or -- how it usually goes -- make it worse, but I wish it would _stop._

"Wait, what?"

I swallow, trying to ground myself, trying to pull my thoughts together. I can't ignore this one, I guess. There's no ignoring it denying what happened, even though I want to try and I know he has to. But when I look up, I see this intensity that sends a jolt up my spine. He looks like he's concentrated, waiting, a question poised on the tip of his tongue but he. . .what is he looking for in me?

"I. . ." I lick my lips, hesitant as always. "I liked it," my arms wrap around my stomach, crushing my cramps to keep me focused. "I tried to stop you but. . .you said my _name_ , Dean," my brow furrowed. "Why did you say my name?"

He blinked rapidly for a moment, coming out of whatever kind of haze that was that he seemed to have gotten sucked into. He cleared his throat and straightened himself, looking uncharacteristically ashamed, or embarrassed, both?

"I -" he shook his head.

"Please just be blunt, Dean," I begged. "I want this talk over with so we can figure out where to go from here."

His eyes flickered up, dark and a little dangerous. "I was fucking you," my breath hitched but it went unnoticed. . .maybe. "That's the blunt version," he sighed and seemed to relax, like he was relieved. "I'd more say that was making love, but that seems even creepier."

"I think the real version is creepier," I murmured. "At least in your dreams you know you're not in control. . ." I know that a little better than most.

"And I still cum harder than any other time when I wake up," my breathing is changing. "But, I'm sure you don't want to hear that either," I shook my head, his confirmation. "So, what happened?"

I blinked slowly, my jaw trembling at the way he looked. Hunched, head slightly back, lips parted and hair disheveled. Guess its too late to deny that my brother looks so Gods damned beautiful right now, he can probably see it all over my face.

"You held me down, Dean," that didn't seem to faze him at all, which was just another worry and another jolt I didn't need. "And you reached down," my left hand subconsciously brushed where he had against my thigh. "And I tried to wake you up. . ." I closed my eyes. "But I didn't pull your hand away. . ."

That feeling is stirring up again, hot and heavy between my thighs and in my gut. If I was paying attention, I would have noticed that with every stroke over my lower belly, I inched closer to my crotch, senses aching for the next release.

My breathing hitches the second time that night when I felt his hand there, where it most definitely _shouldn't_ be, against the wet crotch of my panties. The word _wrong_ pops up again but I spread my thighs, trembling in fear and definitive pleasure, letting him apply tender pressure to my tender sex. I keep my eyes closed when I feel him move closer to me, his chest pressing against my side as his lips search for purchase on my throat, making me mewl.

"Dean," I murmur and squirm when his fingers press against my hot opening through the fabric. "Dean, I'm bleeding," _subtle_.

"I know," he groans against me and I whine when he pulls that hand away. "Lift up your hips," he commands.

I hesitate but do that, trembling fiercely as Dean begins to tug my panties down my thighs. My lids flutter open when he reaches my knees, watching through half lidded eyes as he grabs my left knee, cocking it to pull my foot through, does the same to my right. He tosses the panties to the side and when he catches my eyes, he leers and a giggle swells in my chest, but I keep it down when he reaches for me with both hands. There's a struggle, but he pushes me back, propping me against the pillows with a nervous stomach.

He's just in his briefs, bare chested and the light on the bedside table is still a soft amber so he looks a bit ominous as he climbs over me; a jungle cat cornering prey. His right hand reaches up, teasing the fabric of his t shirt just over my breast, making me seize and then arch into his hand. My eyes flutter close again at the feeling, gasping as his lips find skin again, licking and sucking at a solitary patch of skin under my ear.

"Nellie," he murmurs like I'm the one touching him. "Jesus fuck, you're beautiful. . ."

I gasp out his name, wiggling beneath him, feeling his fingers graze on the fuzz around my sex. He applies pressure to my core, stoking the fire, building the intensity again. His teeth gently nip at the skin of my throat as I refrain from touching him; I'm afraid I'll leave marks if I do. His tongue darted out over my clavicle, pulling out small little gasps from me before his tongue left my body for a moment. I whined and wiggled again, craning my neck up and eyes open before I slammed my head back into the pillow again.

"D- _Dean!_ " I gasped, looking back down at his tongue dipping between my folds, teasing my clit. "Dean, what are you doing?!"

He hummed and I moaned, a little more turned on, a little more freaked out but mostly just plain confused. "Sammy's not the only one around here with crossed wires," he mumbled, chuckling when my eyes rolled back into my head as he slowly introduced a finger into me. "Obviously. . .but the smell of blood," I grunted in minor discomfort when he wiggled a second finger into me. "Don't know, something about it just fucking turns me on."

Crossed wires. . .so, was our entire family fucked up? I don't know of any skeletons in dads closet besides us and Adam. Mom dying couldn't have been the cause. . .no. Me, Sam and Dean were just marked from the fucking beginning.

"Fuck, Dean," I tightened my left hand in the sheets, right hand reaching down to rake into his hair. "Th-That feels amazing," my hips canter up, searching for his tongue.

"First time gettin' head, huh," my cheeks heat at the jab but I'm moaning again before I can be actually embarrassed. "Is my lil sis still a virgin?"

Have I mentioned already how sick this was? I feel like it needs repeating.

"Y-Yes," I gasp and buck my hips against his fingers that scissor inside of me.

I cry out and whimper as his tongue wiggles against his fingers, against my tender and inflamed labia. It darts down between his fingers that continue to explore me and then focuses on my clit, raking his teeth over it bluntly which drags a sharp cry as I heave my chest up off the mattress. He massages it with gentle pressure with the soft underside of his tongue then pulls it between his lips. I pant softly, head rocking back and forth, hips rolling against the bed. It burns and aches, begging for more and receiving a steady pace.

Heat is spreading from the back of my neck and over my chest, small grunts and meals coming from me as I beg Dean to never stop.

"Don't plan on it baby girl," his voice is deep and thick.

"Dean. . ." I moan, rolling my hips against that beautiful tongue of his.

"Wanna cum, Nellie," his lips vibrate against my clit and his tongue darts out against it.

"Yes please," I beg, fingers flexing in his hair and then tightening. "Yes, please Dean let me cum!"

"Then do it."

And I cum, more intensely than if it was just me at work. His fingers continue to scissor and his teeth grate over my sensitive little nub, making me arch into his mouth as I ride. I'm moaning and whimpering, petting Dean's hair back and tugging on the roots. He braces a hand between one of my thighs and his head when they go to clench around him, climbing up my body so I can squeeze his hips instead; his hard on grinds against my sensitive clit.

" _Dean!_ " the way Sam shouts it makes me cringe; it sounds so betrayed. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"What does it look like," Dean snaps.

"Looks like you're trying to fuck our baby sister," my eyes are wide when Sam appears off to the side, his face distressed with one eye closed, hair disheveled; we woke him up. "I-I thought we fixed this already years ago!"

My blood chills but doesn't go all the way cold. Years ago? Had Dean thought about this already? Fantasized? And why did Sam know? Why was he looking at me like that?

"God, shut up," Dean snapped. "She started it," he didn't move, keeping me covered; he shouldn't be doing that at all.

Sam gives Dean a bewildered look. "It wouldn't matter if --" Sam shakes his head and looks down at me. "Go to your room!"

"I'm not a child," my voice is hoarse in my defense. "Sam, please stop. H-He's right, I had ever --"

"Enough," Dean's voice is lower with warning and despite the scathing look Sam is giving the both of us, we clam up. "Sam, you're gonna get the fuck out of my room and go to bed," he looks down at me. "You're gonna go clean yourself up."

I nod meekly and Sam begins to protest, but I look up at him with pleading eyes. "Please Sam," I whisper. "It's been enough tonight. . .yell at me tomorrow."

There's no sudden wash of sympathy, no look that says he'll be gentle. No, because Dean peels away from me before Sam is all the way to the door and I see a familiar look darken his hazel eyes. They flicker to mine before he's out of the room and he looks sheepish, like a kid caught in a lie.


	3. Chapter 3

I could hear them arguing in the other room, Sam and Dean. Deep voices shouting and cursing, Sam's exasperated and desperate plea for Dean to understand.

Meanwhile, I'm just staring blankly down the drain and watching blood swirl amongst the water, tinting it pink where it isn't so concentrated. There had been bloody fingerprints all over the inside and outside of my thighs where Dean's blood-coated fingers had squeezed my flesh. A tremor rocked through me as I grabbed the wash cloth I had brought in here and my body wash, massaging the scent of shea butter into my skin; I scrubbed hard, probably thinking the harder I scrubbed the more shame I could wash away.

"I'm disgusting," I murmured, but I squeezed my thighs together, tiny shocks of remembered pleasure shooting up my thighs.

I was more disgusted with _myself_ than anything. I had never felt such intense feelings before and it wasn't my older brothers place to make me experience those feelings for the first time. But had he wanted to all long? He'd said he had sex with me in that dream -- _made love to me_ ,- and Sam had said something about fixing 'this' a long time ago.

A ridiculous and embarrassing vision of Dean rubbing me in the dead of night under motel bed sheets popped into my head.

I swallowed thickly and peered around the shower curtain, making sure I was alone before I wiggled my hips against the wall, bracing myself the best I could with all the water before I ran my fingers down the slight chunkiness of my tummy. I let out a soft hum as I ran my fingers over my pussy, cheeks heating as I continued to slowly stroke just the outside, never seeking my clit like I wanted to or teasing my entrance. I gasped and bit my lip to suppress a moan, my own body bucking my hips forward, begging itself to let me just a little more friction. . .

"Fuck baby, keep it up."

I squeaked and jumped, grabbing the shower bar to keep from falling when I heard that deep voice. I peered up through wet hair, heart racing in my chest as I looked up at Dean. He had this easy smile on his face, like he wasn't completely fucking naked and in a shower with his little sister.

Despite my mind telling me how sick I was and that I was possibly having a heart attack, I looked down and let out a small groan in my throat at the sight of Dean in all his naked glory. I'd never actually seen a penis up close and personal, but I have accidently caught a glimpse of one of Dean's pornos and had an idea. . .

There was no comparison to Dean.

And that made me feel like I was going to puke and have a sudden orgasm all at once.

"My eyes are up here, darling," my cheeks were on fire as I looked back up at him.

"S-Sam -"

Dean stepped fully into the shower with me, making my throat hitch when he was pressed against me. "Taken care of," he murmured, wrapping my hips with his hands. "Made a little deal. . .I'll handle him later, but first I have to take care of you."

I opened my mouth to speak but his lips were against mine and I finally had to shut down the hate to enjoy how soft his lips were. I closed my eyes and lifted both hands flat against his chest, a new tremor rocking me as he braces a knee up into the apex of my thighs. I squeaked as it lifted my toes a little off of the shower floor and moaned into Dean's mouth as my lips spread over his knee, letting it fully assault my clit.

"Dean. . ." I whispered as he pulled away from my lips and started down my neck. "D-Dean please," I rocked my hips against his knee and released a throaty moan.

"So perfect," he murmured and I watched him eye my chest in a hungry way through hooded eyes. "Jesus, Nellie. . ."

I let my lids flutter and close as he ducked his head, whimpering as his lips closed around an erect nipple. My right hand came up to thread into the hair on the nape of his neck, tug and pet. The pleasure he sent into my body shot down to my pussy, that was leaking onto his thigh the more I grinded. My hips rolled against his knee, trying desperately to remain calm and slow, drag this out. . .

"Will you let me fuck you, Nellie," he murmured as he ran his tongue over my breast, watching it jiggle when he pulled back. "I'll be gentle and do whatever you want me to do - but only if you let me."

I hesitated but my hips didn't, making it hard to speak. "I. . ." I swallowed thickly. "Yes Dean. . ."

There wasn't a hungry jolt through him, there wasn't a look of happiness or relief. He just smiled lazily at me and started to sink down to his knees, never breaking eye contact with me. I grabbed onto the bar again as he reached his knees, his hands moving to the backs of my thighs and curling in the flesh, spreading my legs. My chest heaved and I shivered in anticipation, letting out a loud cry when he gave me that first stroke of his tongue. My hand remained buried in his hair, tugging him hard against my pussy as he began to drag his tongue from my hole to clit in slow strokes; I could see red on his lips and tongue before the showerhead washed it away.

"Taste so fucking good," Dean groaned as he pulled me closer, smothering himself in me.

Not that I was protesting.

I bucked and moaned, called out his name quite a few times as I grinded onto his face. He became rough, whispering about how he was gonna bring me to climax on his tongue and proved his point by applying all of his attention -- well, not _all_ \-- to my clit. His assault was brutal and had me desperately trying to focus on keeping my balance - then I noticed his fingers stroking in and out of me and I squeezed the digits.

"Dean," I threw my head back, mindful of the wall."Dean! Fuck, Dean please don't stop. Don't stop!"

He made this awful slurping sound as he suckled on my clit, fingers creating an almost annoying friction on my lips as they pounded into me. I looked down at him, my thighs flexing and hunching towards him, hating to admit that I enjoyed the sight more than anything in the world. It was breathtaking and intense and he just. . .and. . .

And I came.

I gasped and moaned, my nails reaching back, scaling the walls, trying to find purchase, trying to ground myself as my knees quaked with the force of my orgasm.

Dean held me up and I felt bad for that, but he was the one that wanted to eat me out in the shower so I guess I could use him as a crutch for the moment. He didn't seem to mind so much, his tongue still gently sweeping every nook and cranny, making aftershocks in my muscles. Despite the tenderness, I begged him closer and he obliged, though I don't really know how he could get any closer than that. Each swipe of his tongue had me jerk and pant, nerves begging me to push him away, let them rest but I just. . .couldn't.

"So beautiful when you cum," Dean licked his lips as he climbed back to his full height, which was intimidating considering my vulnerable state; but he was my big brother, he wouldn't hurt me. . .okay, that thought was wrong on more levels than I could comprehend. "Always beautiful," he pressed his lips gently against mine, hands still anchoring my hips.

I whimpered and pressed myself against him, my whole body feeling like it was on fire. Shame, pleasure and bliss rocketed through me; throw in my jelly legs and I can't say I've ever been happier.

"Wait," I pulled back from his lips a little, having to struggle to open my eyes; there was amusement in his. "Wh-What kind of deal with Sam could excuse how upset he was?"

Dean sighed and reached up, pushing back the hair from my face. "Don' worry about it," he shook his head a little. "I got everything worked out. He's not one hundred about it. . .but he'll come around. In the mean time. . ."

I swallowed thickly, trying in vain to still wrap my head around this as he wrapped his lips around my throat. I let my eyes flutter close as he hungrily attacked my throat, trying to figure out what possible deal could override the pure shock and anger I had heard in Sam's voice. I just. . .I couldn't even strum up possible scenarios or offers that would appeal to ignore this.

"Sam said -"

"Nellie," the bite in his voice made me look up, made me tremble. "Stop worrying about him," he's purposely stroking my sex, trying to distract me and my God its working. "Worry about what I'm gonna do to you," I let out a small moan as his finger stroked up through my slick, middle finger stroking easily in and out of my tight muscles. "Gonna make you forget all about that annoying brother of ours."

_Sweet baby Jesus. . ._

"Okay," I whispered in a husky voice I didn't even know I possessed. "Okay. . .please Dean," I bucked my hips against his hand. "Please I need you."

A frenzy.

That's the best way to describe the way my belly was erupting and sloshing, begging for the sweet, taboo release for the fourth time tonight -- was it really four? The way his eyes were locked on mine, the thought that this was my brother looking down at me like this, making me feel so incredible and amazing. . .

So, when we get back to his bedroom, I'm shaking in anticipation, chest heaving as he climbs over me like the predator I have always perceived my older brother to be. The scratchy blanket he always seems so content with feels weird against my wet back but I feel grounded when he begins to kiss along my collar bone, paying special attention to the quivering, squishy mound of my right breast. His fingers are kneading the insides of my thighs roughly but I'm okay with that, my pussy burning and aching for some kind of contact the further my thighs are spread.

I must have fallen asleep a little because when I open my eyes, I realize that Dean is no longer lavishing my body like a worshipper and he is instead chuckling softly as he snuggles up against my back. I blink a few times, my tummy warm at the feel of his big frame wrapping me up like he would if I had those nightmares. . .

"Dean," I whisper groggily into the dark. "I-I'm still _bleeding_."

" _Ssh_ ," he murmured into the hair on the back of my neck. "Don't worry about it. . ."

So I don't, I can't even feel self conscious with him protecting me in his arms. I sigh in content, rubbing back against him and enjoying it too much.

* * *

Its _amazing_.

What? I'm not entirely sure but going by the way I feel. . .that's an orgasm.

"Oh _fuck!_ " I gasp and arch, so pleased to have the wake up call but also I'm blushing so even unconscious me has some kind of humility.

But conscious me is scrambling for a hold in Dean's hair, begging him quite bluntly to eat me out. I saw the sentence becoming regular on my lips and hope it does just that, but there's this part of me that knows there's something more wrong here than that just being my brother between my thighs.

I blink a couple of times, lips popping and gasping as I roll my hips against his mouth, feeling a bold stickiness coating the inside of my thighs and the underside of my ass. His tongue is trying to clean me much like a cat would and I don't mind a bit, but the hair I'm flexing my fingers through just doesn't seem right.

"Please. . ." I pant and my eyes pop when his tongue took a needy pull against an entrance I didn't even think should be touch but made me shudder anyway. "Oh-Oh _fuck_ Dean!"

"Told you, you should have given her a heads-up or something," I couldn't even freeze when I heard Dean's sleep-laced voice against my ear while that tongue continued to lovingly lick the stickiness from my ass and thighs. "Thinks that half-assed head you're giving her is good."

"Shut the fuck up," Sam growled, a gasp sliding from my lips when I felt his tongue dance along the tip of my clit.

"S-Sam?" What the Hell was he doing between my le - _oh Lord!_ How did he - ? " _Sam_ ," it came through a long moan as he teases my entrance with his thumb.

There's a chuckle, but I don't know who its coming from because Dean just slides his silly ass right on in and is teasing the nipple of my right breast lazily, which makes my breath hitch in my throat and makes it hard to moan and mewl, tell Sam what a good job he's doing. Dean's breath is hot in my ear and then he's nibbling at the skin of my earlobe; I pull my left hand up from Sam's hair, managing to reach back and curl my fingers in Dean's hair. I beg for his lips and get what I want because he makes this incredibly mind numbing suction with his lips and mine. I moan loudly into his mouth, which breaks out into hot and needy pants and grunts as Sam extracts his thumb and I am immediately filled with two of his fingers that alternate between searching for the elusive g-spot and this scissoring motion I just can't seem to handle.

"Come on, baby girl," Dean purrs in my ear, his hand flat and heavy on my rippling, twisting stomach. "Tell Sammy how much you love it. . .show him what a good job he's doing. . ."

I whimper and groan, arching my head back into the pillow as Dean begins to roll my clit in small, hard circles, allowing Sam's tongue to fully invade me. Its too much, its all too much and there's this white hot coil of pleasure tightening and tightening, making me buck and beg to cum, just let me cum and I can't believe how long its taking.

"Oh _fuck!_ " I yelped for the second time and smother Sam with my thighs, chaffing the skin against his hair.

Dean's hand remains on my clit, the bone of his wrist digging into my skin as he works fast circles on my clit; Sam laps at my folds, stroking me easily through the aftershocks. I'm twitching and biting my lip, burying my face into Dean's throat as he whispers how beautiful I am, how he couldn't wait for his turn. . .

I just can't.

When I drop my thighs in my panting mess, Sam continues, but I just can't take it. "S-Sam please stop," I squirm. "I c-can't. . . _ah!_ "

He slowly pulls away from me and I want to see the lips I hear smacking, my cheeks flushed and my thighs quaking as he pulls his fingers out of me. I tremble once when I hear him sucking his fingers clean, imagining the mess he's made of his face and the mess still under my ass.

"I made a mess," I say meekly, Dean's thick arms wrapping around me.

"Its okay Nellie," I jump against Dean's bare chest, Sam's wet lips against the top of my spine as he snuggles up behind me. "We'll clean it up tomorrow," he sighs in content against my back.

I swallow thickly and nod, which they both seem to notice because they let out small puffs in a relaxing manner. I wiggle and pull my arms up against my chest, closing my eyes as I rest my head closer to Dean.

There's so much to wonder about, but I don't know if I really mind copious orgasms and sleeping for awhile.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final piece to Nellie, though I may or may not come back to add to her which is why I ended it kind of in a way to where I can always add and it won't seem off.

For the sake of mentioning cuddling again, it wasn't the first time I've woke up cuddled with both of my brothers in the same bed.

I remember being stuck in this motel and Dad was gone for a long time, the power had gone out mid-December because of the wailing storm outside and we all had to get into the Sam's bed. Sam had been at my back, my face pressed into Dean's chest, just like now. . .I had felt so safe, so warm and perfect right there.

The same feeling applied, amplified by a hundred because of the hardness pressing against the back of my thigh and the hand working back and forth between my legs.

I'm not even fully awake before I moan, blinking blearily into reality and arching into the amazing feeling coursing through me. I can't tell whose hand it is thanks to the tangle of mine, Sam and Dean's around my waist but I swear its Dean's going by callouses alone.

I tremble when lips brush against the back of my ear, my spine rolling and arching my ass into Sam's hardness. A thrill shoots down my spine as the tingles disappear, eyes focusing on Dean's intense green irises that are watching me. I know then that its his hand and a whimper slides between my lips as a finger teases me, pressing broad and hard against my hole. There's slight pain but also this odd sense of pleasure that has my eyes closing, lips moaning.

"Do you like that," he whispers against my forehead, tongue brushing up the bridge of my nose. "You're so wet and hot, I can't wait to sink my cock into you. . .God, Nellie. . .

I trembled as he pulled his hand away, feeling a bigger one slide over my hip, replace Dean's against my heat. I moaned and bucked my hips into his hand, clenching his wrist while Dean tugged on my other hand, pulling it down.

When I felt the smooth, wet skin of his length I went rigid, slight fear settling in my gut. I was scared, confused and as hot as a furnace - I don't know if the fear alone would be enough to stop me at this point. But. . .

I squeezed my hand slightly around him, the soft groan he gave making me tremble.

"Oh fuck, Nellie," Dean bucked his hips into my hand and I stroked up his length; I didn't know what else to do but he seemed completely satisfied with that. "Nellie, you're so perfect. . ."

"Help me get her up, Dean," Sam rumbled into my ear and my eyes fluttered open; what was happening now?

I squeaked and Dean chuckled, pushing back from me and Sam is on his knees behind me, my elbows dropping beneath me; Dean groans and mutters something I dare say was 'natural'. I peer back in a near fearful way to Sam as he adjusts my hips, fingers digging into my love handles and holding my ass for his viewing. Its lustful, no doubt about that, and it makes every single part of me ache.

My eyes flutter heavy, closing and I press my forehead into the sheets when I feel a hand on my clit. I rock my hips against the hand, a small moan coming from my lips; I tighten my fingers in the sheets.

There's a weight against my back and hot breath in my ear, gentle lips against the shell. "Are you ready for me," its Dean, I whimper. "Ready for me to fill you up, baby girl?"

"Y-Yes Dean," I beg, rocking against the blunt hardness that's slowly stretching my pussy. "Please! God _please_ , Dean!"

He chuckled, left hand stroking up my side and grabbing a hold of my breast. "Okay babe, whatever you want."

And he thrusts into me, without hesitance and zero stuttering. I yelp and dig my head into the mattress, letting out a strangled little cry when I tighten around him and it only causes pain to shoot up my spine. I can guarantee the angle isn't helping but for the love of God I can't move.

Until there's a tap on my elbow.

I look up with pleading eyes to Sam, whimpering when he pulls me up to his lips; I flex around Dean's cock and he groans where I want to scream. I grab hard to the crooks of Sam's elbows as Dean pulls slowly out of me, the grind of him entering me making me gasp. Its uncomfortable as all fuck, but with the consistent brush of him over this one spot in me. . .I'm soon moaning into Sam's mouth and then his hair when he angles me up a little more to get to my throat.

" _Ah!_ O- _Oh_ , Dean," I hiss, fingernails digging into Sam's bicep when Dean begins to pull me harder against him.

Sam chuckled and raised me, moving down over my throat and chest, his lips sealing around the nipple of my right breast. I let out a small cry, one of my hands moving up to tangle into his hair and anchor him against me. His tongue presses against the hard nub with his own intense pressure and his teeth gently ground it around in half circles, making me jerk and gasp as much as Dean's hard length moving in and out of me.

Dean's fingers flex around my hips, his short grunts and even a moan so soft behind me. Sweat makes my skin sticky, makes my hair stay in place when Sam pushes it back, his saliva making the air that hits my nipple cold. He presses a short kiss to my lips, fingers trailing in a teasing softness down my writhing belly, finding my clit with ease.

"Fuck," Dean grunts when I tighten around him. "She feels fucking amazing, keep it up Sammy."

"Yes sir," Sam grumbles but becomes more sure with the rough circles he's pressing into me. "Like it when I do that huh," he whispers. "Just a dirty slut, aren't you baby sister? Like the dirtiness of it all, don't ya?"

I can't form coherent sentences at this point, but he seems to be content when I crane my neck, tug down on his to keep kissing there.

I'm hot and so close to a release I can hardly comprehend, the friction of Dean inside of me, Sam's sure fingers working my clit, his lips on my skin, Dean's bruising grip, his groans so soft I forget for a moment the giant he is. I almost forget he's my brother, that they both are, I imagine for a moment that they're just two strangers and it can't even touch the reality; guess that fantasy is to be trashed.

Who knew taboo's would be my _thing_?

I reach back when Dean cranes his head against me, his lips on my throat and my fingers in his hair. I moan softly, every muscle in me beginning to constrict and ripple. Sam eases my death grip from his arm and moves it down to his hard dick, his hips bucking into my hand. I give it a thoughtful squeeze and he growls against my chest, his hips beginning to rock in time with Dean's own thrusts into my body.

"So close," Dean whispers in my ear. "God, baby girl can you feel it? Are you close?"

"Yes," I breathe, giving Sam another small squeeze; his hips are becoming as erratic and strong as Dean's. "D-Dean I can feel it - I can't -"

His tongue trails up my throat as I give a pitiful little cry, my entire body seizing where his hips continue to pump into me. There's a shaky breath that releases from my chest, hearing Sam groan against my chest and sending tingle through my nerves as he cums on my thigh; its hot and seems to defy gravity for a moment before beginning to slowly slide across my thigh.

It turns me on to this ridiculous level.

"Nellie," he whispers, his eyes hungry and up from where his lips ghost over a swollen nipple. "How about you clean me up?"

My lips quiver but I nod, not really sure what else I can do; say no? Bitch please.

He smirks slightly and pulls back, slowly easing me back down and I mewl at the shift inside of me, Dean's hands smashing me against him as he nears his own climax.

In a minute, I'm face to. . .head, with Sam's length and its still cocked and ready to go; which makes me want to giggle, but I don't obviously.

He canters his hips forward a little and I slowly rotate my hand that's still holding tight to him, easing him closer to my mouth. He groans and slowly lets his head tip back, one of his hands tangling in my hair when I run my tongue up the underside of his dick; thank you fan fiction. I bit my lip for a split second and then wrap my lips around the head, applying a gentle amount of pressure before I begin to move down as far as I can. To match his size, Sam is no easy task to. . .achieve, so I don't get very far before I have to retreat.

He doesn't seem to be protesting, guides me back down a little more as I apply unsteady pressure. I don't know entirely what I'm doing, but he seems responsive enough to not complain.

"God dammit," Sam snaps, pulling me off of him abruptly; I peer up at him, a thin line of drool snapping between my lip and his head. "Jesus H, I get next turn."

"Gotta wait your turn, Sammy," Dean grunts and I bury my face into the bed between Sam's thighs. "D-Don't got long - fuck, baby you're so tight," he rams me back against him one more time, drawing thick moans from the both of us.

I feel him empty inside of me, this odd tingle settling somewhere around my pelvis. I reach back as he pulls out slowly, my fingers finding my clit; I haven't finished dammit. Its nothing masterful, my fingers only have that singular purpose in mind - reach my own fucking climax.

I cum with a weak little mewl, basically collapsing on the mattress, listening to my heart beat and the creak of the bed frame.

"Was it worth going to Hell," Sam questioned. "Well, again?"

Dean chuckled somewhere behind me. "Fuck yeah it was."

I chuckle weakly this time, releasing a pant of breath that's been building up in my chest. "I-I don't know if I can actually move, guys," I mumbled, my entire body going slack in the sheets. "I'm numb. . ."

"Good," I jumped though when Dean landed a hard smack on my ass; he chuckled at the gasp I gave. "Not sure if Sammy wants to go second, hmm?"

"I think I'll let her rest a little," I whimpered when I felt firm fingers press against my tender opening, my hips angling up off of the mattress. "I want her tighter anyway."

"Don't tear her in half man."

I twisted my head towards Dean as he laid against the mattress beside me. I smiled softly at him as he pushed my sweaty hair from my face, his lips brushing over my forehead. Our fingers tightened together over the sheets, my head strung between what I just experienced and what I just experienced.

Would it be my turn to take a trip to Hell?

My fingers tighten in Dean's as Sam's fingers continue to hesitantly -- curiously -- prod against my pussy, my ass. My eyes flutter close at the feeling, wiggling my hips a little for more friction through the slick inside of me.

"S-Sam," I mumble, whimpering when be finds my over-sensitive clit. "Sam," I whined.

"Thought you were gonna let her rest, Sam," Dean poked, stroking the hair back from my face as I panted, Sam's fingers stroking in and out of me wetly.

I heard Sam hum somewhere behind me and then my eyes fluttered open, my limp body being rolled over until I was flat on my back. I blinked hazily up at Sam as he eased between my thighs, his lips pressing against my aching nipples. Dean chuckled and pressed a smooth kiss to my cheek, lazily licking at my throat and groaning against my ear.

"Sammy has no patience," he murmured, my chest arching slightly as I felt Sam's thickness spreading me open. "Oh, still hurts, doesn't it?"

"Ah!" I squeezed my eyes shut, grabbing a hold of Sam's bicep and squeezing tightly as he squeezed inside of me. "Sam it hurts," I whimpered.

He pressed a gentle kiss to my lips but didn't stop, which irked me and excited me a little. I hadn't even noticed him bottom out until he began to slowly pull out of me. He sank back into me and I cried out, his girth cringe and orgasm worthy.

"F-Fuck," I whimpered, twisting my face into Dean's neck.

I heard Dean chuckle and he ran his fingers through my hair, gentle as Sam rocked his hips into me faster and faster. He grabbed my legs and I wrapped them tightly around his hips, drawing him in more and delighting in the chill that shot up my spine.

I jumped when I felt rough fingers at my clit, lips circling my left nipple as the fingers swirled around my clit. I threaded my fingers through Dean's hair, arching my chest into his mouth as my orgasm grew closer and closer. Sam grunted above me, his body angling back as his thrust's became stronger but slower. I tighten around his cock, watching a tremor go through him when I did so; the second time I did it, he groaned and Dean started to work my clit harder and harder. I bucked up against Sam's hips, crying out loudly as I reached my peak, cumming hard around him while he still worked in and out of me.

Dean pulled his hand from my clit, fingers prodding instantly against my lips. I opened my mouth weakly, groaning at the taste on his fingers as I rubbed my tongue back and forth between two digits.

"You're too perfect," he whispered into my ear and I whined, lips wet as he pulled his fingers out. "You're about to make me cum again right now. . ."

As soon as he spoke, Sam groaned loud and long above me, his cock twitching inside of me as he came. I clenched around him again, whimpering at the numbing discomfort that rippled through me. My legs went limp around him and slid to the mattress, his eyes hooded down on me; Dean yawned and rolled away, smacking his lips loudly as he relaxed at my side.

I whimpered as Sam slowly pulled out of me, the mattress dipping as he staggered back off of the bed. I watched him stumble out of the room, muttering about food and a shower which almost made me giggle.

My eyes widened for a second as arms wrapped around me, pulling me hard to Dean's chest. I relaxed against him, my eyes heavy but still open as I stared at the open bedroom door.

"Not gonna regret this," he mumbled into my hair. "Are ya?"

I hesitated but then sighed, shaking my head softly. "No Dean," I pressed a small kiss to his chest. "I'm not gonna regret a thing. . ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and supporting such a fucked up story, it was very much appreciated lol.


End file.
